I'm moving on
by NekoLittleRedRidingHood2601
Summary: "I'm dating someone else..." Those words crushed her, she had to clear her head and leave, but when she comes back a certain someone is more then happy to see her again! Oc x Oc, Constructive criticism is allowed, no flames though. ON HAITUS
1. prologue

**Hey again it's me with a new story hopefully you guys will like it, constructive criticism is also allowed I want to be a great author!**

**I own nothing but the story!**

Normal POV

Skipping down the street was the lovable 13 yrs old Amy rose and she was ready for her date with Sonic, but

first she had to make a stop at her best friend's apartment.

-knock knock-

The door opened up to reveal Rouge the bat. "You ready for this?" She asked letting Amy in. "If it means getting

Sonic's attention then hell yeah!" Amy said with much determination on her voice. Over the next hour and a half

Rouge worked on Amy's hair, makeup, and got her a beautiful dress. Amy looked was completely changed her

hair was curled, she had a midnight colored thigh length dress and matching headband and heels. Her makeup

was light and it highlighted her eyes, she was ready. "Ok Amy your are ready, now go out there and win your

man's heart for sure!" Rouge smiled as Amy got her purse and left for the restaurant_ -La cloche-_ (A /N:**cookie for **

**anyone who tells me what that means)**

La cloche

Amy patiently waited for Sonic outside the building hoping he came,and at last a blue blur came which revealed

the hedgehog we all know Sonic with a white button up shirt,tie, black pants, and dress shoes. "Hey Sonic!" Amy

squealed as she hugged him. " hey Ames! Are you ready for dinner?' He asked as she let go of him " Yeah

it's gonna be great!" She smiled. "You look really pretty tonight Amy" Sonic said leading her into the building.

"Thank you, you look handsome yourself" Amy giggled as they took their seats. The rest of the evening was

perfect now all Amy had to do was seal the deal. "Um sonic I wanna ask yo-" she was cut of when Sonic spoke

really fast " Amyineedtotellyousomethingimportant!" Amy just gave him a puzzled look he just sighed. "I need to

tell you something important" Sonic said slower then before. "Oh if it's important do tell" Amy said with a

concerned look. "I'm dating someone else, I took you out on this date so you wouldn't be in a bad mood when I

told you, I'm really sorry Ames" Sonic said looking down, Amy was tring to process everything he just said then

it hit her. "Wait, what, who?!" She started to panic, " Sally Acorn, I didn't mean to hurt your feelings Amy" Sonic said

looking at her. Amy on the other hand, she didn't know how to feel the only thing she knew what to do was run

and that's what she did, even though Sonic was calling after her she didn't stop she kept going, she needed to

clear her head and that's what she decided to do. She left messages to all of her friends packed a suit case and

left forthe next train outta station square.

**Well that's it for chapter 1, pls R&amp;R! **

**Winter 01 out peace **


	2. I'm back

**Hey I'm back with another chapter I would like to thank this people for **

**their review: _BobbytheGhosthog , MIDNIGHT HUNTER 177 , Nebula _****_  
_**

**_theHedgehog , Zane's Girlfriend , and anthonysea! Thank you, this _**

**_means a lot!_** **I own nothing but the story and Winter the hedgehog, now**

**on to the story!**

Sleeping soundly in her magenta colored room is 23 yr old Amy rose,

she was wearing a purple sleep gown and her quill/hair has gotten

longer over the yrs it now touches her waist, she is tougher than before

so she won't always have to use her piko-piko hammer to protect

herself. Coming into her room is a light blue hedgehog with icy blue eyes,

her quills/hair touches her tail and she has her hair

framing her face with a black streak on the left to the front of her hair.

She was all dressed in some shorts with leggings and black boots and

a plain blue semi low cut shirt. "Amy wake up...Amy wake up !-sigh-

AMY WAKE UP!" she screamed. "Ahhh!" Amy jumped up only to fall on

floor. "What the hell was that for Winter!" She screamed while getting up.

"Look at your clock."Winter said crossing her arms, Amy looked at her

clock and her eyes got big What?! It's 10:30am we're suppose to leave

by 11, why didn't you wake me up earlier!" Amy panicked while trying to

get ready. "I tried but you wouldn't wake up, so don't blame me" Winter

argued back. "Ok,ok,ok it's my fault, I'm sorry...now can you take our

bags down stairs I'll be ready in 20 minutes." Amy said as she raced into

the bathroom. "Ok and don't take long" Winter said taking Amy's bag and

her own down stairs. When Amy was finish dressing she had a jean

skirt and pink polo with pink tennis, her hair was in a low pony tail and

she had light make as well. "Alright I'm ready, it is now 10:45 let's go to the

airport now!" Amy said as she hurried and got her bags along with

Winter and Amy using their speed they were gone like that.

Airport

They raced in hoping they would make it then they seen the gate "Hold it

we're coming" they screamed at the same time. "Oh great you just made

it, have a nice flight you two" said a white bunny around the age of 30

Thanks ma'am!" Amy and winter said at the same time and went in. The

ride was quick since Amy went to sleep and Winter read some comic

books, the plane stopped they got off and they looked at the beautiful

city known as Station Square. "I'm home" Amy whispered.

**well that's it for chapter 2! I really hope you guys review**

**Winter 01 out, peace **


	3. I'm back part 2

**Hey its me again with a 3rd chapter! I would like to thank **

**_BobbytheGhosthog and Lord Kelvin for telling me how to improve _**

**_my _****_writing skills, hopefully i can. I would also like to think ArmCannos44, _**

**_you get a _****_virtual _****_cookie of any kind! Zane's Girlfriend your question _****_will _**

**_be _****_answered in this _****_chapter. So without further ado let's continue!_**

Station Square Normal POV

"Wow Amy this place is really beautiful and more alive than Sun city!"

Winter said amazed. "Yeah I know, why did they name the city Sun

city there's no sun anywhere" Amy said walking ahead. "Yeah it was

just gloomy all damn day!" Winter and Amy laughed. "So where do

you live Amy?" Winter asked as they walked down the sidewalk. "Not

that far just a couple blocks away, you wanna use our speed to get

there faster?" she asked looking at Winter. "Sure cause I'm tired of

these bags" she laughed a little. "Well then follow meee!" She trailed

off because she was getting farther away. "Amy wait up!" Winter

yelled as she zoomed off as well. Winter finally caught Amy when

she stopped at a pink 2 floored house. "Always pink with you huh

Amy" Winter smirked as she looked toward Amy, she just rolled her

eyes and unlocked the door. It was remarkable clean considering it

was left for 10 yrs, "Rouge must've cleaned my house ever since I left, I

was expecting to come home to a mess" Amy smiled as she set her

keys on the table. "I like the place, there's a flat screen, a nice white

couch, coffee table, marble kitchen, ...wow Amy it's surprising you

can afford this because of how much you go to the mall" Winter

laughed and Amy smiled while rolling her eye's. "I know when to stop

shopping, I'm not that overly obsessed with it, now, your room is the

first room you see when you go upstairs". Amy said going into the

living room, "Ok I'll just set up my room I should be down in 20mins."

then she ran up stairs.

**Winter's Pov her room**

Inside the room there was a queen size bed, flat screen TV , my own

personal bathroom, the floor was covers in a white rug, and a

balcony. I whistled "Wow this room is amazing I can image what her

room looks like, now time to add some of my own items." Winter said

and she got to work.

**Normal POV Living room**

Amy was relaxing on her couch happy to be home once more. Then

Winter came down "OK Amy I'm almost done I just need some paint,

where's the closest store?" She asked leaning on the banister, then

Amy got a great idea. "Instead of showing you just the store, how

about I show you around town it'll be fun!" She didn't give Winter time

to respond and just took her hand and ran out. Amy squealed as she

pulled Winter's hand who was trying to keep her balance. Amy

showed Winter the park, some hair salons, mostly everything, then..."

This is my favorite place..." Amy said covering Winters eyes. "Let me

guess the...mall!" they said at the same time and Amy removed her

hands from Winter's eyes. "Whoa this mall is huge!" Winter said

looking at the tall and wide building. "Well what are we waiting for let's

go!" Amy screamed and the girls went in.

**In the Mall**

It was somewhat crowded in there but they didn't mind it. "Now before

you go shopping cra-" Winter didn't finish because Amy pulled her to

the closest store filled with clothes. "This is gonna be a long day" Winter

sighed. After about an hr and 30 mins Amy had over 10 bags in her

possession. "Really Amy? You can't control yourself can you?" Winter

said looking at Amy. "I'm sorry, ok, no more shopping we came here to

get paint and that's what we are going to do. Amy smiled. "Thank

you,now whe-" Winter was cut off again when both girls heard"OMG

AMY IT'S YOU!" They turned around to see a white bat and a cream

colored rabbit. "Rouge! Cream! It's so good to see you again!" Amy said

as the three girls hugged. "Where have you been for the past ten years

we were worried about you?" Rouge asked. "Oh well to explain that I

have to introduce you to my childhood friend Winter the hedgehog."

Amy said pointing to her. "Hey, it's nice to meet you." Winter said as

she shook hands with both girls. "Hi, I'm Rouge and this is Cream"

Rouge said pointing to herself and Cream. "I've heard so much about

you guy's, and thank you for keeping Amy controlled when it comes

to shopping." Winter laughed along with Rouge and Cream. "If we

didn't she wouldn't have no money afterwards!" Cream laughed

along with the other two. "Hey! I'm right here you know!" Amy

pouted. "Sorry Amy." Winter apologize with a few snickers. "Alright

then, now how have you guys been?" Amy asked Rouge and Cream.

"Oh well ever since you left we've been worried, we even had a

search party for you" Rouge exclaimed. "We also got at Sonic too."

Cream added. "Oh wow I didn't mean to make you guy's worry so

much, oh and thank you Rouge for keeping my house clean,and you

didn't have to get at Sonic, I was mad at first but at least he told me

before I had to find out the hard way." Amy said. "Your welcome

sweetheart!...We're glad your back, so is someone else, he was the

main one searching for you." Rouge said as she bumped Cream a little.

"Yeah, he was very concerned" Cream added. "Who?" Amy asked. "It

was..."

**Cliffy! You guys probably ready know who, but **

**for those of you who don't... CLIFFY! XD**

**Well that's it for this chapter**

**Winter 01out, peace **


	4. Reunion

**Hey my loyal readers! It is now time to find out who was searching for her (most of you already know though). I would like to thank this people for reviewing: _BobbytheGhosthog, TomboyGirl123,Writing Android, Zane's Girlfriend, and anthonysea!_** **Thank you reviewing it means a lot to me! I own nothing but Winter and the story, Bobby belongs to BobbytheGhosthog. Let's begin!**

"...it was Shadow" Rouge said putting her hands on her hips. "Shadow?" I asked puzzled. "Yeah, he was serious about finding you" Cream added. "Wow, Amy I don't think you should leave anymore, you might give him a heart attack." We all laughed with Winter. "I should pay him a visit." I smiled.

"You should,but after we get paint." Winter said pointing to the store that sold paint. "Right, I forgot, hehe" I said sheepishly,then we went in, it didn't take long to get blue, black paint, and brushes. "Ok, now we can drop this off at my house and I can go see Shadow." I said as we walked out the door. "Yeah..." Rouge trailed off, Me nor Winter paid any attention to it. "How about we take my car, I know carrying paint is kinda heavy" Rouge said going to her car. "Sure " me and Winter said at the same time.

Once we put the paint in the trunk i got into the back with Cream and Winter got shotgun. We were talking about how things changed since I left Station Square. "So Eggman is gone for good?" I asked shocked. "Yeah, we don't have to worry about him no more." Cream said. "Oh, and we gained a team mate and friend." Rouge said slowing down for a stop light. "Who?" I asked leaning forward. "His name is Bobby the Ghosthog, he helped us put Eggman away in chains." Cream said.

"Bobby, why does that name sound familiar?" Winter said tapping her chin. "Maybe you seen him before" Rouge said. "Maybe.." Winter trailed off. We came to a stop, "Um..Rouge this isn't my house, it's yours" I said looking at the white house. "Yeah I know I have to get something." She said getting the key to her house. "Alright" was all I said as Rouge opened the door. "Come in" Rouge motioned for me and Winter to come. When I we walked in, all of my friends were there under a banner that said 'Welcome home!'. "Wow! How did you gu-...wait, Rouge" I said as I looked at her she smiled. "I called them when you and Winter were getting paint" she said sheepishly.

The first person to come up to me was...Sonic. "Um...welcome back Amy" he said nervously. "It's good to be back"I smiled. "Uh...look Amy I'm so very so-" I stopped him by putting my hand up. "I forgive you." I said putting my hand down. "Wha?" Sonic said confused. "I thought you were gonna be pissed at me." He said. "When you told me I was, but now, I'm not. If your happy with Sally then I'm happy, ok" I grinned. "Thank Ames" he said putting a hand on my shoulder.

"Hey Amy aren't you gonna introduce me, to your friends" Winter asked coming up to us. "Oh yeah, Sonic this is my best friend Winter, Winter this is my best friend Sonic." I said as they shooked hands. "It's a pleasure to meet you" Winter smiled. "Same here" sonic said scratching the back of his head. "Hello Amy, long time no see" Miles 'Tails' Power said as he came up to me. "Wow Tails you got talker and your voice got deeper." I said as we hugged. "Well I am a teen after all" he laughed. "Right you are...oh, this is my best friend Winter, and this is my best friend Tails" I said introducing each other.

"Hey, aren't you the one who made all those inventions?" Winter asked. "Right you are" Tails laughed. I had reunions with all my friends and introduced Winter to them, all but one. "Hey Rouge where's Shadow?" I asked. "Oh, well as it was said before he was really searching for you, so he's really tired" she said. "Oh ok" I was a tiny bit disappointed, but I let it slide. Then we heard a crash, everyone's head wiped that way.

"Oops I'm so sorry." That was Winter apparently Winter bumped into some one carrying small machines. "It's ok I wasn't looking" he said looking up. "Wait,...Winter?" He asked. "Yeah who's aski- Wait I know you... Bobby?" She asked. "Yeah, it's great to see you again." He smiled. I walked over. "Hello" I smiled, he smiled as well. "Amy this is my friend Bobby, we met after you left, i knew i heard that name before, Bobby this is Amy my other best friend I told you about." She smiled.

"Nice to meet you Amy. Well I'll be sure to catch up with you some time Winter, I have to get these parts to my lab/house in Seaside hill, you should visit." He grinned as he got the small machines and left out. "Well that was nice" Winter said putting her hands on her hips. "Yeah, it's always good to meet your old friends again" I said. "Yeah, well we should go mingle some more." Winter suggested. "Exactly" I smiled and we split apart.

The party ended about 11:30pm, everyone was mostly exhausted except for me, I had a little bit of energy left. When me and Winter got home she went to sleep immediately, while I, on another hand made a thank you basket for shadow since i knew he would be asleep. Luckily I had a key to his house whenever I decided to pop up and say hey. So I placed it on the kitchen counter with a card that was wrote in neat cursive and went back home, and went to my bedroom. ~I'll visit him tomorrow~ I thought as I drifted to sleep.

**Done! Sorry we didn't met Shadow on this one but we will. Plus don't forget to R&amp;R it helps out ton! **

**Winter 01 out, peace! **


	5. is this love?

**Hello readers it's me again! Thank you : Lexichick 08, Bobbytheghosthog, and Zane's Girlfrieand for your reviews they mean a lot to me, I hope I get more reviews for this chapter. I own nothing but the story and Winter the hedgehog, Bobby belongs Bobbytheghosthog so without any more announcements let's continue.**

** normal pov- **

Just getting up was Amy and she had a whole day ahead of her. She took a shower and decided to wear and cute white and pink skirt and pink shirt with magenta colored boots. She then smelled a delicious smell. She went downstairs to see Winter up and dressed with a denim skirt and black shirt and black shoes. "Well your up earlier then usual" Amy smiled while getting the pancakes she already made.

"Yeah, i was gonna go visit Bobby while you to to Shadow's" she smiled getting maple syrup."That is a good idea, so you won't have to stuck in this house while I'm gone!" Amy said about to put a piece of the pancake on her mouth. "Yeah!" Winter said swallowing. After about 10 mins both girls finished their meal and headed out.

**Amy's pov**

~Time to visit shadow. I wonder how he felt when i left him the Thank you basket. I'm pretty sure he's happy it has his favorite coffee and desserts in it! Who wouldn't be happy?~ i was happily walking to his house since it really wasn't far. I used my key to unlock the door and there he was in the living room drinking the coffee I brought him, he smiled at me.

I smiled back and gave him a hug, he was hesitant but hugged me back. "It's nice to see you too Rose." He said as i let go of him. "Nice to see you too! I see you're enjoying your coffee" I said. "Yes it is my favorite" he said taking another sip. "Thank you Shadow, I didn't mean to make you worry and lose sleep over me" I said looking down. "No it's fine, and why wouldn't I be worried anything could have happened to you."he said sitting on his couch.

"YeahI know, but I had 3 ways to protect myself. I could use my Hammer,my new fighting skills and I have the help of my friend Winter so I would have been ok." I said sitting next to him. "Oh yeah, Rouge told me about her, I guess you would have been ok, but I would still be concerned" he said taking the last sip of his coffee. After awhile we talked, well i talked he listened with a some input. We laughed on somethings which is the first time I heard him laugh, he mostly smirks but never laugh it was cute.

"This is was fun catching up...wow I didn't know it was 5 already, I have to make dinner. Thank you again shadow!" I said kissing his cheek, I did catch him blushing a little. "Did you eat any of the cakes I brought you?" I asked him. "Amy you brought me 3 full cakes, you know I don't have that much of a sweet tooth." He said. "I guess I went over board with the dessert, I'll take one off your hand if you want I know me and Winter will eat it." I said as he went to get one of the cakes. "Thank you for the thought though" he said giving me the chocolate one.

"No prob, I'll see you tomorrow shadow" I waved and left. "That was a nice little visit and it was cute that way he blushed" I giggled while my cheeks got pink like me. I entered my home and Winter wasn't home yet. "She's still at Bobby's, I'll make dinner so when she gets home it'll be done." After about 20 mins or so I finished making the pasta salad when I heard a scream and a thonk. "What the?...Winter what happened?!" I asked helping her up, while trying to hold in a laugh.

"What's so funny?" She asked. "Y-you l-look li-like the b-bride of Frankenstein!" I laughed. "Huh?...oh Bobby said that there might be an electric current while transporting." She said fixing her hair. "Bobby made a transporter?" I asked. "Yeah with the help of Tails but it's a prototype so im supposed to write down any problems starting with the electricity problem " she laughed. "Ok while you fix your hair dinner is just about ready." I said turning around. "Hey amy why are your cheeks pink?" She smirked.

"Wh-what". ~i forgot my cheeks are still pink from when I kissed shadow ~ I ran into the kitchen to get out the situation she laughed as she went upstairs. "Why are my cheeks still pink? It was just a friendly gesture, right?" I asked myself while getting a plate. "Unless it was something more? No that's not true I only care for shadow in a brotherly way nothing more." I said as I was pacing nervously.

**i smell love into the air. What do you guy's think? We'll see in later chapters! I'm sorry this is short they'll be longer.**

**Winter 01 out peace!**


	6. My savior

**Its good to be back with this story! My brain just shut down on me, but I'm glad I have a chapter up for you guys. I want to thank all of you for your reviews! I said everything before so let's get this show on the road!**

**Normal POV**

Amy was reading a book on the couch when Winter came down wearing a jean skirt, leggings, black tennis and a rock band shirt. "Where are you going? You usually sleep in on weekends" she said not taking her eyes off the book. "I'm going to Bobby's to help him with some stuff" Winter said getting her jacket. "Is something going on between you two?" Amy said putting the book down. "What do you mean?" Winter asked heading towards the door. "You and Bobby have been hanging out lately, sometimes its not even to help him with his machines, do you like him?" Amy slightly smirked. "W-what? No...just friends...friends hang out right" Winter blushed and sweatdrop nervously. "Alright if you say so" Amy said not believing one word. "Uh..what about you and Shadow...I always see you two talking and laughing like everyday" Winter said changing the subject.

Now it was Amy's then to blush and talk nervously. "Yeah...that's what friends do you said it yourself" Amy said scratching the back of her head. "Alright if you say so" Winter said in a mocking tone " Speaking of Shadow aren't you gonna go to his house today?" Winter asked. "No, he said G.U.N had wanted him to do something today." Amy said kinda disappointed. "Alright, I'm leaving but I might be home late" Winter said opening the door. "Yeah, and with a bun in the oven" Amy snickered quietly but loud enough for Winter to hear and she blushed. "Same for you Amy" Winter smirked and closed the door leaving Amy red. "Man, she always gets the last word" Amy groaned. After an hour or two Amy's phone rang. "It's Mrs. Vanilla I wonder what she wants" Amy as she answered the her phone.

"Hello Mrs. Vanilla what do you need?' Amy asked. "Well I know this is quite sudden but I need you to babysit Cream today since I am going to work and I won't be back until late at night" Mrs. Vanilla said. "Its not a problem I enjoy babysitting her, I'll be right over" Amy smiled as she hung up after Mrs. Vanilla thanked her, and went to get her jacket and keys. "Alright I think that's all I need" Amy said as she left out and locked the door behind her. As soon as she went in she called Winter"hello?" Winter asked on the other line. "Hey, since im babysitting Cream for the day how about we meet in the park so we cpuld walk home together?" Amy asked. "Sure,since its gonna be late and anything could happen...oh crap! Gotta go bye" Winter hung up as there was a big 'Boom' the background.

**Mrs. Vanilla's house**

Amy walks up to Mrs. Vanilla's house and knocks, it opens revealing Mrs. Vanilla in her work clothes. "Thank you Amy i appreciate this very much" Vanila smiled. "Its no problem, but you better get going" Amy said and Vanilla smiled and left for work and Amy closed the door behind her.

**10 pm Bobbys house**

Bobby and Winter were both on the couch exhausted from improving the transporter and all its bugs. "I think...its almost done...just a few more...tweaks" Bobby said panting. "Yeah...but not now...too tired" Winter said whiping some sweat from off her face. "Alright,wanna watch a movie?" Bobby asked turning the tv on. "Sure which one?" Winter asked lying down. "Um let me see..." Bobby said going to the draw with a bunch of movies. "I have Avatar, Jurassic Park, Parent tra-" he stopped when he heard light snoring and turned around to see Winter out like a light, he walked over to her sleeping figure and picked her up and carried her to his guest room and tucked her in and kissed her forehead. "Night Winter" he said as he turned off the light and closed the door leaving Winter smiling and lightly blushing in her sleep.

**Amy's pov **

I tucked Cream in her bed after a day of cooking cakes and cookies and playing dress up. "Now all i have to do is wait for Mrs. Vanilla" i said sitting on the couch. After a while the door bell rang, i opened the door which showed a tired but smilling Vanilla. "Thank you Amy how much do i owe you?" She asked pulling her wallet out. "Nothing, i enjoy watching Cream, its late so i should go, bye" I smiled and left out. I got to the park and waited for a good 10 to 15 mins before i decided to call Winter. "Come on pick up" i sighed as i just heard her voice mail. "She must've fallen asleep, i guess im on my own then" i said as i stood up and started to walk home. ~I should probably walk a little faster~ i thought as i jept hearing npises behind me and started to walk faster,which broke out into me running. I turned the corner only to bump into someone, when i looked up i seen and orange,yellow and pair of purple eyes staring down at me i crawled backwards away from them then stood up. When they came out of the shadows it revealed a black panther with the orange eyes, a white bat with the yellow eyes and a grey wolf with the purple eyes. "I-I'm sorry, i should have watched where i was running, I'll be leaving now" i nervously smiled as i tried to pass them but they stopped me and pushed me back to where I was standing.

"Look guys im not here to start trouble, so let me go and no one gets hurt" i warned them but they just laughed at me. "Actually you'll be the one who gets hurt if you dont do what we say slave" the bat said. "Yeah, so be a good little girl and surrender, or do we have to do it the hard way" the wolf said as he cracked his knuckles. "I guess we'll have to do it the hard way" i smirked as i got into a fighting stance, the panther smirked and charge at me with his fist ready, i grabbed it and threw him on the ground leaving a small crack. "Tough chick i see, but not for long!" the bat said as threw punches and kicks at me, i blocked and/or dodged them all the i uppercut him and kickes him into the other guy and theu fell with a loud thud knocking them both out. "I told you guys to stop but you didn't listen" i stepped over the bat and wolf and started my way back home, but before i could walk 2ft i was electrocuted and fell on the ground, but before i passed out i heard groans, hisses of pain and a loud thud, i looked up and seen two crimson colored eyes looking back at me then i passed out.

**How was that? Thats the first time i did a fighting scene so i hope i did good! Im pretty sure you guys all know who that is, so R&amp;R**

**Winter 01 out peace **


End file.
